Kettaro
|birthday = 09|month = 01|&year = 1990|ref = √5 profile page of Kettaro |status = Active |year = 2008-present |NNDuserpageID = 2532943 |mylistID1 = 4888390 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = 19136963 |mylist2info = Leco |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co48394 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Alilem, Beeeeige, Amu, Mi-chan, Rumdarjun}} Kettaro (けったろ) is an who sings mainly in the middle register, where his voice is quite solid and stable. He is capable of singing in the higher registers such as hin his "Mousou Sketch" , but rarely does so. He can also sing in a mellow, smooth tone as demonstrated in his piano version of "Shinpakusuu #0822" . He occasionally raps, like in his "VOiCE" cover. He is currently in a band called stiRise along with Beeeeige and a guitarist named Cige (Shige). He is also in a producer unit called TOTAL OBJECTION. So far, they have released two VOCALOID songs. In his Hanauta album, they created the original song, Higurashi Moratorium, in which Kettaro and GUMI's version were uploaded at the same time. All the songs in Shisou were also created by TOTAL OBJECTION. Kettaro was featured as an extra in the Hanazakari no Kimitachi he -Remake- 2011 (Hana Kimi) TV series as a member of the 3rd dorm called Shin Minamikata. He is very close to Mi-chan, and as a result fans often call them Mittaro. He also collaborate with Koma’n to make a duet unit called Ketsukoma. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on February 14, 2010) # (Released on March 16, 2010) # (Released on June 16, 2010) # (Released on July 30, 2010) # Lip ＋ Service with Beeeeige (Released on October 01, 2010) # (Released on October 31, 2010) # (Released on December 01, 2010) # St. Smiley Gakuen ~ ver. Rikei ~ Vol.1 Edition (Released on December 29, 2010) # (Released on January 16, 2011) # Fanletter Vol.1 ~Orera kara Anatatachi he~ (Released on March 13, 2011) # (Released on April 27, 2011) # (Released on May 01, 2011) # St. Smiley Gakuen ~ ver. Rikei ~ Vol.2 Edition (Released on June 15, 2011) # St. Smiley Gakuen 2G first mix Rainbow to Sweetie (Released on August 26, 2011) # MERRY GO ROUND (Released on December 13, 2011) # St. Smiley Gakuen Schooltrip in LA 1 (Released on December 29, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # Mikazuki Hime (Released on April 18, 2012) # St. Smiley Gakuen Schooltrip in LA 3 (Released on April 27, 2012) # (Released on April 28, 2012) # (Released on April 28, 2012) # ENVELOPE (Released on July 25, 2012) # Love Doctor (Released on August 15, 2012) # Students Affair Division DISC 003 Hitsuji wo Produce (Released on August 25, 2012) # ShinseiΩShinwa/Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha (Released on December 05, 2012) # St. Smiley Gakuen ~WINTER VACATION~ (Released on December 29, 2012) # (Released on March 13, 2013) # ROOT FIVE (Released on March 13, 2013) # (Released on August 12, 2013) # Jun'ai Delusion (Released on August 21, 2013) # (Released on October 16, 2013) # Love Treasure (Released on November 20, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on January 15, 2014) # (Released on December 30, 2014) }} List of Covered Songs (2008.03.28) (Not in Mylist) # "Rainbow Girl" -Jazzy mix- feat. Tightson, Kettaro and TQN (2008.09.16) # "SPICE!" (2009.03.15) (Not in Mylist) # "from Y to Y" (2009.04.04) (Not in Mylist) # "Iroha Uta" feat. Kettaro and Beeeeige (2009.05.05) # "magnet" feat. Kettaro and Beeeeige (2009.05.28) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Kettaro, Beeeeige and amu (2009.06.28) # "Just Be Friends" feat. Kettaro and Seriyu (2009.07.18) # "Fire◎Flower" (2009.08.01) # "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu -DEAD END-" (The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku) (2009.08.06) (Not in Mylist) # "Ura-Omote Lovers" (Two-Faced Lovers) (2009.09.08) # "No Logic" (2009.09.19) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) (2009.10.26) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Kettaro and Mi-chan (2009.10.31) # "Chaining Intention" (2009.11.23) # "Ura-Omote Lovers" (Two-Faced Lovers) -Knight of Nights Mashup- (2009.11.27) # "SPICE!" -retake- (2009.12.07) # "Just Be Friends" -WANKO ver.- (2009.12.10) # "ACUTE-Reverse-" feat. Beeeeige, Kettaro, and ΦKushiΦ (2009.12.11) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When the Crooks Laugh) -Rap ver.) feat. Kettaro and Alilem (2010.01.29) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.02.17) # "Gekokujou (Kan)" (Retainer Supplanting his Lord) (2010.02.25) # "dddawn!!" (Original) feat. Kettaro and Tightson (2010.04.08) # "We are in lucency" feat. Kettaro, Beeeeige and Anima (2010.04.19) # "VOiCE" (2010.04.25) # "STEP TO YOU" feat Kettaro and Hachiru (2010.05.13) # "Ochame Kinou" (Mischievous Function) feat. Kettaro and Alilem (2010.05.20) # "1925" (2012.10.23) (Community only) # "Fate: Rebirth" feat. Kettaro, Beeeeige and Amu(2010.06.27) # "Iroha Uta" feat. Kettaro and Alilem -Rap ver.- (2010.07.03) # "Aquarium" feat. Kettaro and Alilem -Rap ver.- (2010.07.13) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.22) # "Gourmet Race" -Rap ver.- feat. Kettaro and Alilem (2010.08.18) # "champagne gold spangle" (Original) feat. Beeeeige and Kettaro (2010.12.02) # "World's End Dancehall" feat. Kettaro and Mi-chan (2010.12.08) # "Yume, Tokidoki..." (Dream, Sometimes...) (2010.12.17) # "VOiCE" -Raised pitch- (2011.01.13) (Community only) # "BadBye" (2011.02.12) # "Stay Smiling" feat. Smiley*2G (2011.03.18) # "Panda Hero" (2011.03.20) # "Aisatsu no Mahou" (Magic of a Greeting) (2011.03.22) (Not in Mylist) # "Rolling Girl" -English rap ver.- (2011.04.03) (Community only) # "Mousou Sketch" (Delusion Sketch) feat. Kettaro and Rumdarjun (2011.04.11) # "code:variant" (2011.04.22) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" feat. RootFive (√5) (2011.07.14) # "TONIGHT" -Band ver.- feat. Kettaro and Jegyll (2011.04.29) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heart Beat #0822) -marasy piano arrange- (2011.08.06) # "Scissorhands" -marasy piano arrange- (2011.08.08) (Not in Mylist) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Blossoms) (2011.09.21) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.09.29) (Not in Mylist) # "Kimi ni Todoke" (Reaching You) (2011.11.06) (Not in Mylist) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (2011.11.08) # "MERRY GO ROUND" feat. RootFive (√5) (2012.11.18) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.08) (Not in Mylist) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.01.09) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2012.01.28) (Not in Mylist) # "Miketsu no Matsuri" (Food Festival) feat. Kettaro and Ryo-kun (2012.01.28) # "Kettan Nau!" (Rin-chan Nau! parody) feat. Smiley*2G (2012.02.07) # "Mikazuki Hime" (Crescent Moon Princess) feat. RootFive (√5) (2012.03.16) # "Kaii-mono no Kai Ongaku-bako" (The Odd Music Box of the Oddity) (2012.03.18) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.03.29) (Not in Mylist) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.04.25) (Not in Mylist) # "Bokura no Kiseki" (Our Miracle) feat. Smiley*2G (2012.6.20) # "Babylon" -Rap Arrange- feat. Kettaro and Alilem (2012.06.30) # "Love Doctor" feat. RootFive (√5) (2012.07.13) # "Invisible" feat. Kettaro and Mi-chan (2012.07.18) # "Shiny Day" (Original with Ishigantou & FoP) feat. 96Neko, Mafumafu, Kettaro, Faneru and MOVE ON Entertainment (2012.08.10) (Not in Mylist) # "Amatsukitsune" (2012.08.14) # "ShinseiΩShinwa (Next Generation) (NewΩMyth (Next Generation) (Saint Seiya Omega OP) feat. RootFive (√5) (2012.11.02) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Kettaro and Shousei (2012.11.10) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" (Sometimes, I'm a Hero) feat. RootFive (√5) (Illustrated PV) (2012.11.15) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.11.21) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" (Sometimes, I'm a Hero) feat. RootFive (√5) (Live-action PV) (2012.11.23) # "Love Hunter" feat. RootFive (√5) (Illustrated PV) (2013.02.10) # "ROOT FIVE" feat. RootFive (√5) (2013.02.15) # "Love Hunter" feat. RootFive (√5) (Live Action PV) (2013.02.22) # "Higurashi Moratorium" (Cicada Moratorium) (2013.03.16) # "My Life, My Adventure" (Original) -marasy piano ver.- (2013.07.12) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Crimson Bow and Arrow) (Parody) feat. Kogeinu, vipTenchou, Rumdarjun, YU, Mi-chan, Kettaro and Mucchi (2013.07.25) # "Place!!!!!!!!!!" feat. Kettaro and Kogeinu (2013.08.13) # "Zola Miku★Eccentric Future Night" feat. Kettaro, Piko and Shousei (2013.08.17) # "Love Treasure" (2013.11.23) # "Dorobou Night Trick" feat. Gero, Pokota, that, halyosy, Mii, koma’n, Tama, Yuppi, Mi-chan, Dasoku, Vivienne, Kettaro, Yuge, MARiA, Suzuhana Yuuko, Alfakyun., and Kaeru* (2014.04.23) # "explorer" feat. Kettaro and Mi-chan (2014.05.16) # "MAGIC NIGHT" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.05.23) # "Sins SKY" feat. YU and Kettaro (2014.05.23) # "Change Your World" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.06.14) # "Natsu Koibana" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.06.30) # "Tomorrow's Dream" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.07.05) # "Jump!" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.07.05) # "Donut Hole" feat. Miku and Kettaro (2014.07.10) # "Hatsukoi no Hi" (Original with Ketsukoma) (2014.12.13) }} Commercially Featured Works with Beeeeige & Anima|April 19, 2010 |Character debut single of the MMORPG game Lucent Heart }} Discography For Smiley*2G albums see here For RootFive (√5) albums see here |track1title = THE LAST REGRET |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Crime day |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Reason |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = champagne gold spangle |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Amaoto |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Puzzle |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} |track1title = Scissorhands |track1info = (Kettaro, MASA) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = marasy |track2title = Tsukigeshiki |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = marasy |track3title = Yume, Tokidoki... |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = marasy |track4title = Shinpakusuu ♯0822 |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = marasy |track5title = pianissimo |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = marasy |track6title = from Y to Y |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = marasy}} |track1title = Kagome × Kagome |track1info = -Gridge hop remix- |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Senbonzakura |track2lyricist = |track2composer = KurousaP |track2arranger = |track3title = Akahitoha |track3info = -Orchestra ver.- |track3lyricist = |track3composer = KurousaP |track3arranger = |track4title = Koi Tsubaki Hime |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Polyphonic Branch |track4arranger = |track5title = Hyakunen Yakou |track5info = (Centennial Night March) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Polyphonic Branch |track5arranger = |track6title = Kaii Mono no Keon Gakubako |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Polyphonic Branch |track6arranger = |track7title = Kosho Yashiki Satsujin Jiken |track7info = (Murder Incident in the Mansion of Ancient Books) |track7lyricist = Teniwoha |track7composer = Teniwoha |track7arranger = |track8title = Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari |track8lyricist = |track8composer = kemu |track8arranger = |track9title = Yoshiwara Lament |track9lyricist = Asa |track9composer = Asa |track9arranger = |track10title = Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En |track10lyricist = IsoP |track10composer = IsoP |track10arranger = |track11title = Iroha Uta |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Ginsaku |track11arranger = |track12title = Amatsukitsune |track12lyricist = |track12composer = marasy |track12arranger = |track13title = Raise de Aimashou |track13info = (See You in the Next Life) (Kettaro, Collagen Boys) |track13lyricist = WakaG |track13composer = WakaG |track13arranger = |track14title = Higurashi Moratorium |track14info = (Cicada Moratorium) |track14lyricist = Kettaro |track14composer = Kettaro |track14arranger = }} |track1title = Higurashi Moratorium |track1info = (Cicada Moratorium) -Short ver.- |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Zekkyou Paranoia |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Shinshoku Humanoid |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Akashikku Record |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = BEAST |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Element Lovers |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = ETERNALLY |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = DESPAIR OF MECHANICAL |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Human Song |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Juugoyagori |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = WORLD END |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = MOTHER |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = }} |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Kinyoubi no Ohayou |track2lyricist = HoneyWorks |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Futariboshi |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Aoi Bench |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Kitashimizu Yuta (Sasuke) |track4arranger = |track5title = Shiwa |track5lyricist = buzzG |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Souai |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Otokage |track6arranger = |track7title = Hajimete no Chuu (Ketsukoma Arena Live ver.) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = Ketsukoma }} Gallery cover with Beeeeige Illust. by Kazakito |Kettaro_love_treasure.png|Kettaro as seen in RootFive (√5) |yu kettaro mi-chan mucchi rumdarjun nama 2011.06.20.png|From left to right (?): YU, Kettaro, Mi-chan, Mucchi and Rumdarjun, as seen in their namahousou from June 20, 2011 }} Trivia * He was born in Hokkaido, Japan. * He is 173cm tall and weighs 52kg. His blood type is O. * His first solo album, Hanauta, features songs that are all in traditional Japanese style, even though he usually covers fast-paced rock songs. * The person on the covers of Hanauta is Kettaro himself. * His favourite manga is Slam Dunk. * His favourite places at home are the toilet and his bed. * His theme color is green. * His motto is: "Live every day like it's your last." * His parents separated when he was in Junior High School. * He has an older sister, named Masataku Rie. * The perfume brands he uses are Burberry Brit for men, Bvlgari Blue Notte and Miss Dior. * He appeared in the music video of "I will pay back" by AIR SWELL. External Links * Blog * Twitter * Twitter (for gaming) * Website * TOTAL OBJECTION Twitter